


Its not easy

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, after she fucked up, but still there to give preptalks, jasper is a jock, sometimes there are problems in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes its harder sometimes not it isnt easy to be in love with a jock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its not easy

„Is it true?“, Jasper asked in a dangerously low tone.

„Is what true?“ , that's all you were able to get out before she held you against the nearest wall with her own body, your face smushed against the cold wall.

“That you tried to get into Lazulis pants or well more skirt”, her voice sounded so cold like she didn't care about you anymore, “its better not or you can sleep outside tonight” You couldn't answer even if you wanted to. It was too painful and your glasses frame cracked as the hold didn't ease 'No! I cant afford a new one', was the first thing in your mind but that didn't last.

The Jock leaned slightly down to your ear “Don't forget we are together and you shouldn't hang around the little drama queen”

it was a warning. You knew how possessive she was. It might have not been the best idea to get together with her but then again she is the best damn thing for you. At least when she isn't angry or jealous. 

When you finally nodded, scraping your cheek and frame along the wall, she let you down and gave your lips a bruising kiss. It ended rater quickly and just before she headed off she told you that she loved you in a husky whisper.

 

All this was 2 weeks ago but still very clear in your head. But as it turned out Amethyst was the one who told Jasper about her 'affair' with Lapis just because they were 'sitting to close to each other'. Luckily after talking to Jasper (without being pressed against a wall by the others body) everything was cleared and now you are sitting next to Jasper on your couch watching one of your girlfriends action movies.

You two are leaning against each other and she has one hand running over your sides.

“Peri tell me something about your day”, the request sliced through the comfortable silence way to sudden and you blink a few times.

“Uuhm.. Lapis tried to show me how to make origami flowers but I didn't get the hang on it.. otherwise school was boring”, you want to add that you've been talking Lazulis ear of with how excited you were about watching a movie and cuddling but decided to keep it to yourself and continued, “also Amethyst made fun of Lapis and me again.”

The only response you got was a small 'hmm'.

“Do you still mind me and Lazuli hanging out?”, you blur out without even spending a second about thinking. You thought shed get angry and tightly close your eyes but you don't hear her say anything bad in fact you only feel her big hand softly taking hold of your face. You slowly open your eyes and stare directly into her beautiful light brown eyes.

“I know that you love me and not her. As long as it stays this way its alright for me”, she softly lays her forehead against your own, “you are mine and I am yours. That's all that matters at the moment. Who cares what Amethyst thinks. Don t let yourself be teased and talk to me about stuff like this”

Finishing her little talk, probably I sort of prep-talk for you, she sets her soft lips onto your own.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it just was in my mind that Jasper would be rough but also really soft depending on her mood and surrounding


End file.
